


Feels Like Déjà Vu

by imnotrevealingmyname



Category: God of Mischief - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Loki(Marvel), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgard (Marvel), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Awkward Romance, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Has Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I REGRET NOTHING, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love cliffhangers, Idiots in Love, Improvised Sex Toys, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kinks, Kinks galore, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, Loki has many kinks, Loki is basically a sex god you can't change my mind, Loki is in love, Loki likes it rough, Loki loves irritating people, Loki loves to snoop around and poke his nose everywhere, Loki smut, Mild BDSM, Natasha Romanov is So Done, Natasha Romanov is suspicious of Loki, Oral Sex, POV Loki (Marvel), Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Strong Female Characters, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor is always confused, Tony Stark loves to drink, Vaginal Sex, idiots to lovers, kinky af, loki is a little shit, the author is crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname
Summary: Sending him back to that infernal fishbowl was shoddy work.Sending a curvy redhead with a penchant for licentiously low cut catsuits to guard him felt like a bull in a china shop.Surely they didn't expect him to restrain himself.Then, what could be their intentions?****In which Loki takes it upon himself to debauch a young spy.
Relationships: Loki & OFC, Loki/OC
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I decided to publish this here, too. If you want to read more, you can find me on Wattpad as imnotrevealingmyname.
> 
> Mature stuff ahead, reader discretion advised!
> 
> (As if that's ever stopped you baddies. Hah.)

"Fury nurses a soft spot for redheads, it seems."

Her cold gaze remained unmoved. "And here I was wondering why he doesn't like you,"she answered, not missing a beat.

_Damn, she's good._

Loki raised his eyebrows at her comment. "I can think of other reasons for his _soft spot, _too. Do you want me to be more _explicit?_"

Slowly and deliberately, he let his eyes rove over her figure, from the shoulder length red hair, over the perfectly formed breasts and sharp flare of her hips, right down to the boot clad toes.

Her eyes still gave nothing away, stare calculating, cool. She still said nothing.

"Or should I leave that for _later_?" He drew the words out rather suggestively.

Her verdant eyes narrowed fractionally, but she gave no other indication that she'd heard him.

And it was getting on his nerves.

Loki wanted her to react. He wanted to make her reel with his words.

And then perhaps, later... Once he got out of this cage... He'd take her, rip apart that infuriating composure and ravage her until she begged for more.

And she _would _beg.

But for now, however, he would content himself with lecherous comments and libidinous looks.

"You look so very unassuming,"he continued, leaning back in the small bunk and lifting a leg onto it, deliberately spreading his legs wide. "The perfect image of an ideal, obedient employee. Oh, how I would love to peel that façade away and see what lies underneath."

"Not everyone needs to put on a façade, Your Highness,"she said, body completely still and relaxed, yet tensed at the same time, like a panther ready to strike its prey. The words had been said with a delightful mix of contempt and sheer sarcasm.

Loki laughed, loud and snide. "You must be truly naïve to say that, little one. Cold and indifferent on the outside, and curious and childlike on the inside. What a delightful combination."

"Cold? Indifferent? I'm afraid that is your area of expertise, not mine."

Loki laughed again, grabbing this sole source of entertainment greedily. Indeed, he had nothing else to do in this godforsaken fishbowl. It was in that big ugly tower this time- not that it made the slightest bit of difference.

They were pulling the tiger's tail, with all this nonsense.

Just an hour ago he had been informed by Nicholas Fury that he would be kept under 'strict supervision' until further notice, during which time he would apparently have to entertain himself.

Loki had been at a loss for words temporarily, getting the unshakeable feeling that they were planning something.

They knew very well that it was child's play for him to phase through the glass and escape, without the cameras giving anything away.

Then why would they...?

Perhaps to test him?

Possibly.

And then she'd come here to give him company.

It struck him that he didn't know her name.

"Area of expertise it may be, but don't forget that I'm the God of Lies, sweetling,"he purred.

"Unfortunately, I don't care if you're a human-shaped lie detector or not. If you detect any lies, deal with it. I'm not here to play games with you."

"Then you'll tell me what your name is, without beating about the bush?"

"Fleur Leroy,"she said smoothly.

"Fleur,"he said experimentally, tasting her name on his tongue. "That is a beautiful name. And you're _French_. You don't have much of an accent, though."

She gave a thin smirk. "How much would _you_ know about _Midgardian _accents?"

"As much as I know how to speak English, apparently,"Loki countered.

Fleur's smirk disappeared, smoothed over by another poker face. "Don't worry, I'll let you know if I need lessons."

"Why, I'm honoured."

Then she said something that was obviously not meant for him to hear. "Espèce de con,"she muttered under her breath.

Loki gave a gleeful laugh. "How _obscene. _I didn't know you had such a love for that word."

To his surprise and satisfaction, she flushed a faint pink, struggling with her words for a second before recovering quickly. "Would you rather I said it in English?"

"Oh, no, I'm sure it would be too much for my delicate ears to handle,"he grinned.

"Well, in that case, you should cover your ears, because at the rate you're going, Stark and Romanoff will soon be cursing them off."

She crossed her arms, assuming a decidedly hostile stance, and gave him a saccharine smile.

"You have fire,"Loki said, amused. "You delight me."

_And I will take even greater delight in extinguishing that fire._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is released from the glass cage, and has to become an Avenger- albeit reluctantly.

"Brother, you might want to behave yourself. You have caused enough damage already."

Loki laughed, crossing his legs at the ankles and leaning forward. "I always behave. Not necessarily well."

Thor's eyes flashed, and his fingers tightened visibly on Mjölnir.

"Yeah, I know, I know, you're feeling all outraged and humiliated on being apprehended by us petty mortals,"Stark said with a smirk. "But I'm afraid your punishment is in our hands, so you might want to mind your tongue. It's either a lifetime of imprisonment on Asgard or redemption by proving yourself useful. Choice is yours."

A flare of anger burst through Loki, but he managed to keep a calm countenance.

"Pray tell, how am I supposed to prove myself _useful?_ By volunteering to join the Red Cross?"

Rogers muttered something under his breath and walked to the open window, looking disgusted.

"Let's start small, shall we?"Romanova said, ignoring his words. "Try not to destroy more cities, for the time being."

"What then?"

He kept his words light and indifferent, trying to discern what their true intents were.

Something was wrong.

"Then you join the team."

Loki's hands fisted in his rage. "Join the team,"he repeated, eyes narrowing.

"Yup. The sensors I've installed are going haywire, so we'll apparently need your consent to research your magic,"Stark said. Then he flushed, realizing what he'd let slip.

"Yes, thank you for that piece of information, Tony,"Romanova said with a discreet glare.

"So _that _is what you were planning,"Loki said, curiosity piqued. "I assume that's why you watered down the defence systems? So that I would be lulled into a false sense of security and try to escape, and then you would use your pathetic technology to study my magic?"

"Well, partly. And also to see if you could be trusted not to escape,"Banner muttered, sounding self-conscious. "You didn't escape, so I suppose..."

"That wasn't exactly a foolproof plan,"Loki said, frowning. One piece of the puzzle was still missing. "Even with those flimsy brains, I don't think you would make it that easy for me to escape. And of course, studying my magic would do you no good if I got away, would it?"

Barton gave him a cold look then. "Of course not. We had plan B. And plan C. All the way to plan Z. Thor arranged to install Einherjar outside the room. That was part of the agreement. And spells, too, to prevent you from going further than the cell."

His blood pressure spiked at that.

_Of course, _Thor just had to bring Odin into all of this, with all his Einherjar.

"So you just needed me to use _seiðr_."

"Yes. It didn't work, which is partly good for you, because you will be released,"Romanova said, looking very displeased about it. "On the downside, you will have to join the Avengers and help Stark in his research."

Loki licked his lips once, brooding.

"And what if I refuse to do so?"

"Well, then, you will be taken back to Asgard."

And that was how Loki became a de jure member of that posse of merry andrews.

****

"Your first mission is shared with Miss Fleur Leroy. Some strange incidents have been occurring in New York since you decided to barge in so rudely. Now you need to clean up after yourself,"Stark finished, smiling.

"Fleur Leroy?"Loki asked, surprised.

"Yes, she was your babysitter, wasn't she?"Stark asked absently, thumbing through some papers now. "From the footage, you've taken a liking to her. And she's the best we have, after Romanoff. I daresay you'll enjoy her company."

"Oh, there's no doubt about that. I thought she was just a guard?"

"Nosy, aren't you?"Stark mumbled, not looking up from the papers. It irritated Loki to no end. He watched as the man signed an agreement, and set it aside, glancing at him. "She's young, but she's feisty. Got a rockin' bod, too. Ruthless fighter, one of Fury's newest acquisitions."

"You're objectifying her,"Loki said, frowning.

That wasn't something he championed. Pleasant to the eye or not, he respected women.

Stark shrugged. "That's how Fury placed it. Take it as you will. She's more than capable to keep you in line, so you'd better watch your step around her."

Loki laughed softly, already excited about the mission. "We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Available up to chapter 8 on Wattpad. Link below.
> 
> https://my.w.tt/Hq2ah9mdb4


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki isn't amused, but neither is Fleur.

"I can't believe I was sent to arrest thieves. Of all the things in the universe, thieves? How engaging."

Loki felt disgruntled and humiliated.

Here he had been thinking the mission would be to apprehend the gangs that were cropping up in different parts of New York and using the Chitauri's weapons for terrorism.

And he had been sent to capture wretched second-rate pilferers who had broken into a S.H.I.E.L.D. defence lab to rob their equipment.

"I think it was ironic, really,"Fleur said in a clipped voice beside him, watching the black S.H.I.E.L.D. Sedan whizz away. He sneered.

"Like the fact that you've been tailing me for the past three days despite your marked annoyance when it comes to me?"

"I have been assigned by Nick Fury to keep an eye on you."

With a subtle roll of his eyes, Loki moved forward to hold the door of the second car open for her. Fleur raised an eyebrow but got in wordlessly. Loki followed suit.

"You could do well in Broadway, you know,"she said as the car started moving, and there was a hint of amusement in her voice- the first sign of any kind of emotion she had displayed in front of him.

Loki laughed. "There is a reason why I am known as the God of Deceit and Artifice. All your stories, movies, plays come from me."

"So you bless the playwrights and authors?"

"Maybe. Depends on what you think I do. But don't change the subject. You say you were assigned by Nick Fury to follow me?"

"That's what I said."

"Does that include planting a homing device on me and a hidden camera in my bedroom?"

"Of course it does." A faint blush had appeared high on her cheeks.

"Subtle way of stalking."

She said nothing, so he ploughed on.

"So Fury sent me just to mock me? It is a good way of getting back at me for my slights, I admit. But that isn't quite his style, is it?"

"He didn't send you onsite for more important missions because, frankly speaking, you're not trustworthy. At all. There's no saying what you would do if you got your hands on those weapons,"she said without hesitation.

"And you? Stark said you're _feisty. _A ruthless assassin. Why didn't Fury send you there? I'm sure one of his less capable men would've been enough to aid me in this endeavour." He considered her, taking in her pursed lips and slightly strained expression. "Or was Stark wrong about you? Are you just another pretty face?"

She moved faster than he would've thought possible. In less than a second, he was pinned to the backseat, a small pocketknife held to his throat.

He could easily have moved from her grasp, but he chose not to, giving her a challenging look.

"If you say another word, I'm going to skewer you right here and preserve your blood in a wine bottle as a souvenir,"she said, voice less than a whisper, green eyes flashing dangerously as she pushed the knife further against his skin.

Loki smirked.

_Two can play at this game._

"How about you shut me up yourself?"he said, voice dropping to a sultry murmur.

Her gaze closed off, and she sat back up again, pretending not to notice the erection which he was making no effort to hide.

"I could kill you right here and right now,"he continued in the same voice, though with a touch of sinister coolness this time. "And nobody would _ever_ come to know, _Fleur._"

He finished the sentence on a barely audible hiss, and to his satisfaction, her eyes widened for the first time- in fear.

Then her face became guarded again. "Go on, try me."

Loki just laughed, and he felt a shiver run down her body.

_Oh, this is going to be so much fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is not very satisfactory, but I'm extremely stressed about my exams and life in general.


End file.
